tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Bertram
|last_appearance= Toby's Discovery |creator(s)= * Britt Allcroft * David Mitton |name= * Bertram * Bertrum |nicknames=The Old Warrior |gender=Male |country_of_origin= Island of Sodor |relative(s)=Duke |affiliation= * Toby's Branch Line * Mid Sodor Railway * Skarloey Railway |basis=Festiniog Railway "Small England" |gauge= |power_type=Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type=Saddletank tender engine |fuel_type=Coal |configuration=0-4-0ST+T |drivetrain= |wheels=4 (8 including tender wheels) |top_speed=35 mph |designer(s)= * George England * CM Holland |builder(s)=FR Boston Lodge Works |year_built=circa 1879 |year_rebuilt= |arrived_on_sodor= |year_scrapped= |number= |registration_number= |railway= Skarloey Railway Mid Sodor Railway |owner(s)= Sir Topham Hatt |company = Bertram's Old Mine}} Bertram, nicknamed the "Old Warrior" by the railway staff because of his bravery, is an old narrow gauge tank-tender engine who worked at the mines. He lived on a remote part of the Island that was once very rarely visited. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Bertram used to work at the mines, near the Mid Sodor Railway and Tidmouth Bay. His fate was unknown to many after the mine's closure, and it was assumed he was left to rust. He remained at the mine until it was rediscovered years later. Over time, he became legendary; many knowing of the "old warrior ghost" haunting the mine. However, one night Toby discovered Bertram whilst watching over the mine and castle, which were being restored to accommodate visitors. At first, Toby thought Bertram was a ghost, but the two have since became firm friends. Bertram was later restored, and became responsible for getting passengers to and from the mine and the castle, taking passengers to the fairground within. Personality Not much is known about Bertram's persona; however, it is said that he is very brave, and that he and Toby are firm friends. Toby states that if there are any ghosts at the mine, they certainly make the place feel very happy. Technical Details Basis Bertram is based on Prince, a George England tender engine on the Ffestiniog Railway. Duke is another member of this class. Bertram has been re-gauged from 1ft 11 1⁄2in to 2ft 3in and been given loose couplings. File:Prince.JPG|Bertram's basis, Prince File:PrinceatTywynWharf2015.jpg Livery Bertram is painted dark brown with red lining. A promotional image shows Bertram painted dark green. In some of his merchandise, he has two brown or red nameplates on either side of his saddletank with his name written in gold. Bertram's original wooden railway toy depicts him with a red cab roof, domes and lining. He also has "L" in place of his nameplates. Appearances Television Series= Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Season 5 - Toby's Discovery (does not speak) Music Videos * Percy's Seaside Trip |-| Other Media= Books * 2008 - Thomas' Sticker Express Video Games * 2008 - Begins Educational Learning Trivia * Bertram's original Wooden Railway toy depicts him in his tank engine form. * His ERTL toy, TrackMaster prototype toy and the 2014 map spelt his name as "Bertr''um". * Bertram's Ertl prototype, Trading Card and promotional artwork images have Duke's face. * Bertram's ERTL, TrackMaster and Trading Card depicts him with a flat-square cab roof. Merchandise * ERTL (''discontinued) * Wooden Railway (as a tank engine; re-release 2011; 2016 reintroduction as a tender engine) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) Quotes :"Beware of the ghost, Toby." :"W-W-what ghost?" :"The old warrior ghost. Every night he lights his fire then goes hunting. Toot toot, goodbye!" - Thomas telling Toby about the "Old Warrior", Toby's Discovery, fifth season References de:Bertram es:Bertram he:ברטרם ja:バートラム pl:Bertold Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Tender engines Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-4-0 Category:Toby's Branch Line Category:Tank engines Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Mid Sodor Railway Category:Other Sudrian railways